


Ain't No Sleep When the Wicked Play

by pandoraspockz



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bottom!13, F/F, NSFW, Possible Triggers Warning, Smut, Top!Yaz, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoraspockz/pseuds/pandoraspockz
Summary: "If the price of Yaz’s lips covering every inch of her skin, her teeth marking their claim in the wake of her kisses, was for the Doctor to sacrifice her instinctual need for control, she would tie the knots herself."A one shot in which Yaz strips the Doctor of her control and finds out what the Time Lord is like when she has to play by the rules of someone else's game.





	Ain't No Sleep When the Wicked Play

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for a bit and finally decided to just take the plunge and give it a try. 
> 
> Many thanks to @TheRainbowFox for being such wonderful beta and listening to my anxious rants :D

“How does that feel? Too tight?”

The Doctor tugged experimentally on the knots, the silk around her wrists holding firmly against her efforts.

“Nope,” she replied, her signature grin settling over her face. “Nothing I couldn’t get out of if I wanted to. Not that I’m saying your knotting skills aren’t any good, but you tend to pick up a thing or two when you spend a long weekend with Houdini. Oh, did I ever tell you about that trick we—”

But whatever she was about to say next was swallowed up by a pair of lips pressing firmly against her own. The Doctor pulled slightly at her restraints, the desire to touch and caress an instinctual response to the insistent tongue that had licked its way into her mouth. However, the knots remained unmoved and she relaxed the tension in her muscles, entirely at the mercy of her captor; a thought that send a thrill of heat down to her core.

Once they’d parted, the Doctor looked up into warm, brown eyes sheepishly. “Sorry, I was starting to ramble again wasn’t I?”

Yaz chuckled and tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, fingers lingering on the chain of her cuff. “Just a bit,” she replied, sitting back on her heels to admire the sight before her.

The Doctor lay stretched out on the bed, entirely naked and wrists fastened securely to the headboard with a TARDIS blue strips of silk. Her legs remained free, one of her feet tucked up beneath her thigh as she’d been patiently waiting for Yaz to finish binding her down. For her part, her companion remained in her bra and underwear, hair free around her shoulders, and the Doctor was itching to run her fingers through the soft waves, but the silk against her skin reminded her that it was a futile effort.  


Coming back to the present, Yaz rested a hand on the Doctor’s knee to gain her attention. “You remember the word, right?” she inquired one last time, a hint of anxiety lacing her tone.

The Doctor nodded. “Pears,” she replied, making a face. “Nasty things.”

Yaz chuckled, amused. “Right. If anything happens or becomes too much, you say that and we’ll stop straightaway.”

The Doctor nodded, understanding their rules, and untucked her bent leg to stretch them both down the length of the bed, wiggling her toes slightly to rid herself of the tingling sensation in her foot. Yaz grinned and moved to lean over the blonde, her dark curls cascading over her shoulder and spilling across the expanse of milky skin beneath her. Brushing their noses together, she captured the Doctor’s lips in a slow, searing kiss; tangling her hands in golden hair as she swung one of her legs over to straddle the other woman’s lap, settling down on her thighs.

They kissed lazily at first, tongues gliding over each other as Yaz’s fingers raked along the Doctor’s scalp and settled against the nape of her neck, toying with the fine wisps along her skin. It was only when Yaz drew back that the Doctor noticed how dark her eyes had become, the lust shining brightly in her irises; it sent a shiver of anticipation down her body.  


“Are you ready?” she asked, voice barely above a whisper.

The Doctor swallowed, her body tensing as she pulled against the silk ties once more. They still didn’t budge. “Yes,” she breathed.

With a wicked grin, Yaz ducked her head back down, slipping her fingers into the blonde hair once more and tugged unceremoniously so that the Doctor’s head was tilted to the side with a gasp of surprise. Licking her lips, she immediately found the other woman’s pulse point, pulling the delicate skin between her teeth and applying pressure, nipping and sucking until a dark bruise had formed. It wouldn’t last long, Yaz knew, with the Doctor’s accelerated healing rate, but she could still enjoy the sight while it did. Pressing a light kiss to the mark, she continued her path down the blonde’s body.

Taking her time, Yaz trailed slow and wet, hot kisses down the Doctor’s neck and across her chest, pausing to scrape her teeth along a collarbone before soothing it with a swipe of her tongue. She could hear the Doctor’s labored breathing, her hearts thundering away in her chest, and couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride in the fact that she was causing such a reaction in the Time Lord. She continued her descent until she reached the dip between the Doctor’s breasts, pulling back and settling down against the other woman’s thighs. A low whine sounded from the back of her throat that quickly turned into a gasp as Yaz reached out to palm a breast in each hand; kneading gently, a thumb brushing lightly over each nipple.

The Doctor arched up into her hands, arms straining against her bonds as she bit down on her lip to muffle the moan that bubbled up from her chest. She gave the ties a light tug, huffing in frustration at their stubbornness when all she wanted to do was reciprocate; tangle her fingers through the soft hair that was just out of her grasp as she pressed kisses to warm, brown skin.

“Yaz,” she whined, practically panting as the other woman had leaned back in to trail her tongue down the Doctor’s torso, swirling it around her navel before dipping briefly inside. “You’re—ahh—you’re going to be the death of me, taking your time as you are.”

“Patience is a virtue, Doctor,” Yaz murmured, amusement interwoven into her tone as she nipped at the blonde’s stomach.

The Doctor gasped, body contracting at the sensation so that her bonds were tested once again to no avail. “One that I—oh  _ gods _ —one that I definitely do not possess.”

A tongue glided soothingly over the reddening skin. “Well, then, I guess you’ll just have to learn, won’t you?”

The tone in Yaz’s voice was cheeky, but laced with a hint of authority that sent a rush of heat straight to the Doctor’s core. She felt the silk around her wrists as if they were chains, the material digging further into her skin the more she strained against it. She could have easily freed herself if she wanted to; it was a simple slip knot that would have required nothing more than for her to relax and widen the loops. However, she allowed herself to remain captive, at the mercy of the beautiful woman above her who was pulling the most delicious sensations from her body. If the price of Yaz’s lips covering every inch of her skin, her teeth marking their claim in the wake of her kisses, was for the Doctor to sacrifice her instinctual need for control, she would tie the knots herself.

The Doctor was pulled roughly from her thoughts by the feeling of teeth against the skin at the inside of her knee. Gasping at the sharp sting, she refocused to find Yaz looking at her reproachfully, clearly displeased with her lack of concentration. “Sorry,” the Doctor blushed. “Got lost in thought for a minute there.”  


“Mm, I noticed,” Yaz quipped, raising her eyebrow in mock annoyance. “Bored with me already?”

The Doctor smirked. “Quite the contrary, I was thinking about you.”

“Were you now?” Yaz pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the inside of the Doctor’s knee where she’d nipped her just a moment before. “Something better than what’s going on out here in reality?”

The Doctor smiled, bringing her knees back together slightly to give Yaz and affectionate squeeze. “Only that I feel safe with you; that I wouldn’t give up control to just anyone.”

The confession was so soft, so intimate, that Yaz felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes and her grip on the woman’s legs tightened ever so slightly.

“I’ve got you,” she murmured, eyes sincere as she smoothed her thumb along the blonde’s skin soothingly.

“I know,” the Doctor nodded, smiling down at her, shaking her head after a few moments. “But back to the task at hand; where were we?”

Yaz chuckled and pushed the Doctor’s legs open a bit further with a devilish grin. “Oh, just about here, I think.”

She slowly kissed her way up the inside of the Doctor’s thigh, letting her lips linger against the flushed skin, until she reached the apex of her destination and repeated the same path along the other leg. By the time she’d finished, the Doctor’s playful demeanor had slipped and she was positively squirming in frustration, her breaths coming in short huffs while the silk ties had grown taut with the tension in her body. Grinning, Yaz continued her teasing, blowing a stream of cool air against the Doctor’s core and earned a gasp that quickly melted into an encouraging moan.  


“Yaz,” the Doctor breathed, eyes squeezed shut and body arching off the bed.

“Hmm, yes?” Yaz hummed, trailing her fingers along the skin of the Doctor’s thigh.

“I—” the blonde broke off in moan as a single finger slid into her folds, trailing lazily up and down, but coming just shy of touching her aching clit.

“You what?” Yaz teased, her voice light and innocent as she continued to tease along the Doctor’s slit. “Use your words, love, you normally have plenty of them.”

The Doctor huffed in frustration and lifted her head up to glare down at the younger woman. With her flushed cheeks and messy blonde hair falling across her eyes, Yaz thought she’d never looked so beautiful, nor more desirable. However, she wanted to make the Time Lord squirm just a little bit more.

“Come on, Doctor,” she goaded, stilling her movements so that the blonde’s hips twitched just slightly. “Tell me what you want. Ask me nicely.”

The Doctor’s head fell back against the pillow with a whine. “Please,” she panted desperately. “Stop teasing me.”  


“Mm, and what would you like me to do instead?”

With a low growl, the Doctor lifted her head back up, eyes flashing lustfully as she pulled against her bonds. “I want your mouth on me. I want to feel your tongue inside of me. Now.”

Yaz raised her eyebrow, and the blonde stared her down for a few more minutes before she allowed a single word to slip between her gritted teeth.

“Please?”

“Good girl,” Yaz grinned, settling back down more comfortably between her legs, nudging them even further apart to give herself more space.

She leaned forward slowly and swiped once, twice, three times through the Doctor’s wetness, taking her time so that she could savor the taste; gathering it on her tongue and committing the sweet flavor to her memory. Beneath her, she could feel the blonde fighting against her bonds, hips lifting desperately off the mattress as guttural, almost animalistic moans fell freely from her lips. Adjusting her weight, Yaz flung an arm across the Doctor’s torso to keep her in place as she continued to lap languidly at the blonde’s core, her tongue dipping down to press against her entrance every so often.

“Yaz—” the Doctor moaned, her voice hoarse and thin. Yaz glanced up to see that she had grabbed hold of the restraints so that she had each one gripped in a tight fist, her knuckles white.

“Yes, Doctor?” she purred, flicking her tongue against the Doctor’s clit to draw out another breathy gasp.

“I need you,” she begged. “Please, I—ahh—inside.”  


Yaz grinned, smoothing the hand that wasn’t holding the Doctor in place along her leg, kneading the skin gently and pressing a couple of kisses to the inside of her thigh. “Well, since you asked so nicely…”

She trailed off, letting the sentence linger and heard the Doctor huff in frustration at her teasing as she lifted her head back up to try and get a better look at what Yaz was doing. However, as soon as she felt a single finger push past her entrance and into her core, she fell back against the pillows once again and closed her eyes with a low, guttural groan. She felt Yaz grin against her as tongue found its way once again into her slick folds. This time she didn’t hold back, pressing her tongue firmly against the Doctor’s clit with every stroke, pulling the sensitive bud between her lips every so often and sucking firmly. Still trapped by Yaz’s arm firmly anchoring her hips to the mattress, the Doctor could do little more than struggle fruitlessly against the bonds around her wrists as Yaz pulled the most appealing sensations from her body.

“Ahh, Yaz…” the Doctor panted, her legs tightening slightly so that the heel of one of her feet came to rest against Yaz’s shoulder blade.

“Mmm?” Yaz hummed, sending vibrations through the Doctor’s clit and earning a shuddering breath for her efforts. She pulled back for a moment to look up at the blonde, the Doctor’s wetness glistening on her chin, as she continued to move her finger in and out at a steady pace. “What do you need, love?”

“More,” the Doctor sighed. “More of you. Please.”

Yaz didn’t move for a moment, taking in the sight of the Doctor; body coiled tight with tension as she continued to grip the silk ties tight in her fists, a light sheen of sweat coating her skin. It was a sight that she could definitely get used to; the Doctor completely at her mercy, all sense of control stripped away. Pulling herself back into the moment, Yaz let her free hand drifted up, fingertips skating along the tense muscles of the Doctor’s stomach, and cupped her breast, squeezing gently. Without Yaz’s arm to keep her restrained anymore, the Time Lord body lifted off the bed immediately into the touch, her fervent moans filling the room. Her enthusiasm was rewarded when she felt Yaz push a second finger past her entrance and into her wet heat to join the first. Her eyes slid shut and her mouth fell open in a gasp, body tensing as she adjusted to the new addition.  


“Feel alright?” Yaz murmured, halting her actions completely, lifting her eyes back up to the Doctor.

Without a word, eyes still closed, the blonde bit her lip and nodded. Tightening her grip around the silk ties, she slowly began to roll her hips, encouraging Yaz to start moving again. Slowly at first, Yaz began to move her fingers in and out, allowing the Doctor to set the pace as she grew accustomed to the new sensations coursing through her body. As the blonde’s hips picked up speed, Yaz began to thrust with a purpose; matching her rhythm so that she was able to hit a spot within the Doctor that caused her eyes to roll backward. Yaz lifted her weight onto her free arm, shifting her position to hover over the Doctor while her hips rolled in time with her fingers to put more force behind her movements, the palm of her hand hitting the Doctor’s clit with each thrust.

By this time, the Doctor was positively desperate for the release that was growing hot and tight in her lower abdomen, her hips beginning to jerk more erratically out of pace with Yaz. With each curl of the younger woman’s fingers, her hand colliding deliciously with her clit, the Doctor could feel herself climbing higher and higher. Eyes closed as she chased her release, she was caught off guard by a pair of lips wrapping themselves around her nipple, causing the blonde to gasp and pull roughly against her bonds.  


Between Yaz’s fingers buried inside of her and her mouth laying claim to her breast, the Doctor knew she never stood a chance. With a few more firm thrusts, Yaz sent her tumbling over the edge, jaw falling open in a silent scream as her body grew taut as a loaded bow. Helping her ride out the wave of her orgasm, Yaz continued to push her fingers deep into the Doctor’s core, the palm of her hand now slick with arousal. Just as the blonde was coming down from her high, the weight of Yaz hovering over her was gone and she felt the bed shift. Before she could react, she felt a warm tongue pressing rapidly against her clit again as Yaz continued to curl her fingers against her inner walls. Within minutes Yaz was drawing a second, shuddering climax out of the Doctor as the blonde writhed and clung desperately to the silk ties. Yaz could’ve swore she’d almost heard the headboard creak dangerously.

What felt like hours later, the Doctor blinked her eyes open sluggishly to find Yaz carefully untying her from the bed posts, discarding the strips of silk on the nightstand and rubbing her thumbs gently over the light marks they had left on the blonde’s skin.

“Hey you,” she murmured, dropping a kiss to the Doctor’s sweat drenched forehead. “Welcome back.”  


“Mm, how long was I out for?” the blonde slurred, words sitting strangely on her tongue.

“Only about thirty seconds,” Yaz replied, shifting to lay her head down on the Doctor’s stomach, thumbs still brushing gently over her skin. “You were still breathing, so I figured you’d be alright, that you just needed a moment to come back to.”

The Doctor didn’t reply, slipping one of her wrists from Yaz’s grasp to run her fingers through the dark hair that was now splayed across her skin.

“Was that okay?”

Looking down incredulously, the Doctor found Yaz gazing up at her with uncertainty shining in her eyes. “Yasmin Khan,” she grinned. “Let me just catch my breath and I’ll show you just how okay that was.”

Yaz let out a huff of relieved laughter, slotting her fingers in between the Doctor’s and holding their joined hands to her chest.  


“So…” she grinned. “Seemed like you didn’t mind giving up a little bit of control for a change.”

The Doctor blushed, but didn’t respond right away, her fingers toying idly with the ends of Yaz’s hair. “Yes, well,” she stuttered, cheeks tinged pink. “Don’t be so smug about it.”

Yaz snorted. “You came twice and blacked out for half a minute, I’ll be as smug as I like.”  


“Is that so?” Without warning, the Doctor managed to shift them before Yaz could even blink, hovering over top of her with her wrists pinned above her head. “Then I think I’ll just have to wipe that smirk right off your face.” She ducked her head, teeth scraping along Yaz’s jawline.

With the Doctor’s lips moving over the skin of her neck to press firmly against her pulse point, all thoughts were chased from Yaz’s mind and her laughter immediately dissolved into throaty moans. There would be time to explore their newfound dynamic later, but for now, all she could concentrate on were the hot, open-mouthed kisses travelling down her body as she buried her fingers in blonde hair and lost herself to the sensation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> You can find me over on tumblr as @pandora-spockz :)


End file.
